


Unti-unti

by sawamuraist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Filipino, Getting Together, Infidelity, M/M, buwan ng wika entry, songs vro
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawamuraist/pseuds/sawamuraist
Summary: Hanggang sa muli, tayo rin magtatagpo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 42
Kudos: 49





	1. i. tadhana/indak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my entry for buwan ng wika (hehe parang tradition ko na magsulat sa fandom na active ako pag buwan ng wika) playlist can be found when you click on the header per chapter :D

##  [ **i. tadhana/indak** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3l1e0o10iAUE1eywxy0MXk?si=Afh5lzsLTHy-ABl3H15eQg)

Their love story started with a song about destiny and people you meet. Kaya siguro fitting na it ended because of destiny and the people they met. 

Nasa gig sila, medyo maraming audience. First time din na tutugtog sila sa big crowd kasama yung bago nilang bassist. Hinata wasn’t there nung mic check nila, so he didn’t have the time para puntahan sila Astumu sa backstage to wish them good luck. Also, di niya alam kung iwewelcome siya ni Atsumu kung pumunta man siya sa backstage.

It was a stupid argument over a stupid thing. Hindi na nga maalala ni Shoyo kung bakit sila nag-away eh. Basta nagsimula nung biglang hindi na pala pwede si Atsumu makapunta sa birthday ni Natsu dahil nagbook sila ng reservation sa recording studio that day. Tapos ewan, biglang nagsnap si Hinata kasi parang wala nang oras para sa kanya si Atsumu? Tapos if ever magka-oras man, laging tungkol sa banda niya yung usapan. Di naman masama, pero gusto rin naman ni Shoyo ng lambing. Gusto niya rin naman na tanungin siya ni Atsumu kung anong nangyayari sa buhay niya. Tapos ayun. Nagaway sila. Ang babaw. Alam naman niyang matagal nang pangarap ni Atsumu na makilala yung banda nila. Pero kasi eh. Mga one week na simula nung last silang nagusap. Shoyo tried reaching out. Tinawagan niya si Atsumu kahapon to apologize. Pero wala. Voice mail lang. Tapos text.

“Sorry, Sho. Nasa rehearsal ako kanina we have this big event tomorrow. Punta ka? Joke. Alam kong busy ka sa work. I miss you.”

Nakakainis na magtext lang siya ng ganyan, okay na agad si Shoyo. Kaya na agad niyang kalimutan yung nangyari. Kaya tangina, ang sakit sakit ngayon.

Ang sakit kasi yung kantang sinulat para sayo, yung kantang nagsimula ng lahat, yun din yung nagtapos ng lahat para sa kanila. 

Nandito si Hinata ngayon, para pakinggan himig ng pagmamahalan nila, pero sa nakikita at naririnig niya ngayon, mukhang matagal nang tapos ang kanilang kanta. 

_Sa hindi inaasahang_

_Pagtatagpo ng mga mundo_

_May minsan lang na nagdugtong_

_Damang-dama na ang ugong nito_

It’s their song. The song that started it all… And the song that made Hinata realize na tapos na talaga. Kasi sa iba na nakatingin. Kasi hindi na siya yung kinakantahan. 

_'Di pa ba sapat ang sakit at lahat_

_Na hinding hindi ko ipararanas sa'yo_

_Ibinubunyag ka ng iyong mata_

_Sumisigaw ng pagsinta_

**_Ibunubunyag ka ng iyong mata._ **

Matagal nang may hinala si Shoyo, pero he trusted Atsumu. He trusted him so much na kahit sila Yachi natatangahan na sa kanya. 

_“Sure ka bang walang something sa kanila nung bassist.”_

_“Oo naman. I trust Atsumu. I trust him. He would never cheat on me.”_

_“Sure ka talaga diyan? Eh nakita na nga natin kung gaano sila kaclose? Di ka nga napansin eh.”_

_“Malay mo naman close lang talaga sila.”_

_“Eh bakit di mo nilapitan jowa mo kung wala lang naman pala?”_

_“Yachi, wag ka na gumawa ng issue.”_

_“Sho, concerned lang ako sayo. Wag kang maging tanga. You don’t deserve this. Nako, kung andito si Kags for sure batok ka na dun.”_

_“I trust him, Yachi.”_

_“Okay, sige, bahala ka. Pero wag kang pakatanga, Sho. You deserve better.”_

_Ba't 'di pa sabihin_

_Ang hindi mo maamin?_

_Ipauubaya na lang ba 'to sa hangin?_

_Huwag mong ikatakot_

_Ang bulong ng damdamin mo_

_Naririto ako't nakikinig sa'ýo_

Di alam ni Shoyo kung bakit di pa rin siya umaalis. Tapos na yung kanta. He should really go. He should really stop listening na kasi sinasaktan niya lang lalo sarili niya. Pero ayaw gumalaw ng paa niya. Kahit kamay niya ayaw gumalaw para tumawag sa mga kaibigan niya. Tangina. Bawat sulyap ni Atsumu, bawat nakaw na ngiti habang tumutugtog kanina. Puta. Ang sakit.

Yun pala yun. Kaya pala nawalan ng oras para sa kanya. Kasi may bago na. Tumingin si Hinata sa stage, doon niya nakita. Si Atsumu nakangiti habang nagsasalita si Kiyoomi. Nakatitig na parang silang dalawa lang sa venue. Ah puta. Ganon pala yun. Kaya pala kahit anniversary nila 4 weeks ago, busy siya. 

“..and our next song, sinulat ko siya two months ago. First time kong ilahad sa public yung feelings ko, kaya sana magustuhan niyo.”

Tama ba yun? “Niyo” daw pero kay Atsumu lang nakatingin? Tangina. The fucking guts.

Di alam ni Hinata kung anong pumasok sa isip niya, pero bigla siyang nagpush na mapunta sa harap ng stage. Sa side kung san nakapwesto si Atsumu. Siguro dahil maliit siya kaya madali siyang nakasingit. Pero tangina. Regrets. Dapat umalis na siya kanina pa. Umalis na siya tapos inimpake niya na yung gamit niya sa shared space nila ni Atsumu. Pero ang tanga niya. Nagpumilit pa siya. Edi lalo siyang nasaktan.

_Tatakbo at gagalaw_

_Mag-iisip kung dapat bang bumitaw_

_Kulang na lang, atakihin_

_Ang pag-hinga'y nabibitin_

Tinitigan ni Shoyo yung dalawa. Pasulyap sulyap ng tingin sa isa’t isa habang kumakanta. Di na alam ni Shoyo kung anong nararamdaman niya. Parang first time niyang makaramdam ng ganito karaming emosyon. Lungkot at galit ang nangingibabaw. 

_Ang dahilang alam mo na_

_Kahit ano pang sabihin nila_

_Tayong dalawa lamang ang makakaalam_

_Ngunit ako ngayo'y naguguluhan_

Silang dalawa lang daw may alam pero bakit parang hindi naman nila sinisikreto? Sumasakit na ulo ni Shoyo.

_Makikinig ba ako_

_Sa aking isip na dati pa namang magulo?_

_O iindak na lamang_

_Sa tibok ng puso mo_

Tumingin si Hinata sa ibang members ng band. Si Osamu sa keys, si Bokuto sa drums, si Kuroo sa vocals/rhythm guitar. Alam din ba nila? Kung alam nila bakit di nila pinigilan o sinabihan man lang si Shoyo? Kaibigan din naman nila si Shoyo ha. Lalo na si Osamu. Siya pa nga naging bridge kung paano sila nagkakilala ni Atsumu. Tangina, kasabwat ba sila sa pagiging sikreto nito? 

_At aasahan ko na lamang na_

_Hindi mo aapakan ang aking mga paa_

_Pipikit na lamang at mag-sasayaw_

_Habang nanonood siya..._

Kailan pa nagsimula? Anong kulang sa kanya? Bakit kailangang maghanap ng iba? Anong hindi niya kayang punan na kaya ni Kiyoomi? Hindi pa ba sapat yung binibigay niyang pagmamahal kay Atsumu? Ang daming tanong sa utak niya, ang daming instances na nagrereplay sa utak niya, ang daming bagay na biglang naging clear sa kanya ngayon. Yung mga cancelled plans nila kasi ‘busy’ siya, yung anniversary nila, yung birthday ni Natsu, yung mga times na sobrang late niya umuwi. Hah. 

_Paalis at pabalik_

_May baong yakap at suklian ng halik_

_Mag-papaalam at mag-sisisi_

_Habang papiglas ka ako sayo ay tatabi_

Di na kaya ni Shoyo. Pero, sige, isang huling tingin kay Atsumu bago siya umalis. Huling tingin bago siya magpaalam. Huling tingin bago niya subukang talikuran na rin kung anong meron sa kanila. Huling tingin pabaon bago siya umalis. 

Ganito pala yung feeling. Akala niya never mangyayari sa kanya yung mga nababasa at napapanood niya, pero wow. Ganito pala talaga. Parang unti-unting dinudurog ni Atsumu yung puso niya tuwing makikita niya yung pasulyap sulyap at mga ngiti. Pero kahit durog na durog na, sirang sira na, hindi niya kayang magalit. Hindi niya kayang gumawa ng eksena na “Tangina, Atsumu. Nandito ako sa harap mo.” Kasi mahal niya pa rin. Kasi kahit nasaktan siya, mukha namang masaya si Atsumu. Kasi baka kasalanan niya naman talaga kung bakit nagkaganito sila. Kasi baka never naman siyang naging enough for Atsumu. 

_Tayong dalawa lamang ang nakaka-alam_

_Ngunit hindi na matanto kung sino nga ba ang pag-bibigyan ko_

_Makikinig nga ba sa isipan na alam ang wasto_

_Ngunit pipigilan ang pag-ibig nya na totoo_

_Iindak na lamang ba sa tibok ng puso mo_

_At aasahan ko hindi nya lamang aapakan ang aking mga paa_

_Pipikit na lamang at mag-sasaya_

_Habang nalulungkot ka_

_Pipikit na lamang at mag-sasaya_

_Habang nalulungkot ka_

_Ako'y Litong-lito_

_Tulungan niyo ako_

_Di ko na alam_

_Kung sino pang aking pagbibigyan o_

_Ayoko na ng ganito_

_Ako ay litong-lito_

  
  



	2. ii. fool truth/crying season/thinker

##  [ **ii. fool truth/crying season/thinker** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3l1e0o10iAUE1eywxy0MXk?si=Afh5lzsLTHy-ABl3H15eQg)

3AM

Umalis si Shoyo ng 11pm sa venue, nakarating siya sa condo nila ng 11:45pm, nakapagimpake na siya by 12:30AM, narinig niyang bumukas yung condo unit ni Osamu na katabi lang nila ng 12:45AM. 1AM kumatok si Osamu. Hindi sinagot ni Shoyo. 3AM, wala pa rin si Atsumu. 

3:05 3:10 3:15

  
  


3:20

Kumuha ng papel at ballpen si Shoyo. Nagsulat. Binura yung mga sinulat. Pinunit ang papel. Nagsulat muli.

3:27

Narinig niya yung mga yapak ni Atsumu. 5 years of being together. 2 years of living together. Kabisado niya na lahat ng ingay, huni, at kaluskos nito. Susi sa pinto. Bukas. Pasok. Sara. 

Di umiimik si Shoyo. Nakaupo lang siya sa sofa, nakatalikod sa pinto. Nakatulala sa TV kahit patay ito.

“Sho? Ba’t gising ka pa? Teka ligo lang muna ako. Ang baho ko, amoy alak at yosi. Kakatapos lang ng gig eh.” sabi ni Atsumu habang nagmamadaling pumunta sa CR. Di napansin yung dalawang maleta na nakatayo malapit sa sofa. 

Naghintay si Shoyo. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 

15 minutes. Umiiyak siya. Akala niya kaya niya. 

Lumabas si Atsumu mula sa banyo at nagulat. _Bakit umiiyak si Shoyo?_

“Tsumu.” sabi ni Shoyo habang humihikbi. 

Kinakabahan si Atsumu. Di makalapit kay Shoyo. 

“Sana hindi na lang kita mahal.” bulong ni Shoyo.

Tahimik.

“Hindi mo ba tatanungin kung bakit?” 

Tahimik.

“Kanina pala, ang galing niyo. Congrats.” banggit ni Shoyo 

“Nand-“ pinutol ni Shoyo yung sasabihin ni Atsumu.

“Oo. Nandun ako. Ganda.” may halong pait at lungkot sa tono ng boses ni Shoyo.

Ah. Fuck. 

“I can explain” sabi ni Atsumu, desperado.

“Sige. Explain ka.” habang nagpupunas ng mukha. Luha at sipon naghahalo na sa kanyang mukha.

“Explain ka. Paniniwalaan ko.” tumingin si Shoyo kay Atsumu. “Kahit anong kasinungalingan. Basta wag mo lang sabihin na mayroong nangyari sa inyong dalawa.” makaawa ni Shoyo.

Tahimik muli si Atsumu. Hindi matignan sa mata si Shoyo.

“Alam ko naman na bobo ako pero di naman ako tanga. Di rin naman ako bulag. Alam ko naman na meron talagang something sa inyo. Obvious naman, parang yung mga kasama niyo lang sa stage yung walang alam kanina. Pero kahit na alam ko yun, kahit na nasasaktan ako ngayon. Kahit anong sabihin mo na excuse, tatanggapin ko. Kasi mahal kita. Kaya please. Lie to me. Please. I’ll believe you. Kasi hindi ko alam kung anong mararamdaman pag sinabi mong totoo. Di ko alam kung anong gagawin ko pag sinabi mong ‘Sorry, sho’ kaya please. Please lang. Magsinungaling ka. Paniniwalaan kita.”

“Sho…” panimula ni Atsumu. Nanginginig ang boses. 

“Please lang, Atsumu.” bulong ni Shoyo habang nakapikit at patuloy na lumuluha.

3 seconds. 5 seconds. 10 seconds. 

“Shoyou, I’m sorry.” sabi ni Atsumu. Rinig sa boses na lumuluha pero ayaw tumingin ni Shoyo.

“Hah.” tunog ng paglabas ni Sho ng hiningang di niya namalayan na pinigil niya. “Okay.” Sabi niya. Tumayo at pumunta sa mga maleta niya. Papunta na sana ng pinto pero hinabol ni Astumu at pinigilan makaalis.

“Teka lang naman, Sho. Pag-usapan natin ‘to please.” makaawa ni Atsumu. “Please, Sho. Please.”

“Atsumu, ayoko na. Please. Bitawan mo ko.” kalmadong sabi ni Shoyo.

“Sabi mo papakinggan mo ko, sabi mo mag explain ako. Mageexplain ako. Please. Just don’t leave me. Please. I love you.”

I love you daw. 

“Kung mahal mo ko bakit may nangyaring ganun?” tanong ni Shoyo. Pikit. Hinga ng malalim. 

“Kung mahal mo ko bakit mo nagawa yun? Sa totoo lang kanina ko pa gustong itanong yun sa’yo kaso natatakot ako sa magiging sagot mo. Kasi baka ako pala talaga yung nagkulang kaya naghanap ka ng iba. Baka ako pala yung problema.” 

“Sho-“

“Saan ako nagkulang, Tsumu? Nagkulang ba ako sa time na binibigay sa’yo? Kulang ba yung binibigay kong atensyon sa’yo? Kulang ba yung binibigay kong pagmamahal sayo? Kasi I’ve been, mali, I was trying my best to save our relationship. Binigay ko lahat sa’yo. Kaya hindi ko maintindihan, saan pa ako nagkulang para gawin mo yan sakin? Anong ginawa ko para ma-deserve ‘to sa’yo?” 

“Sho, It wasn’t you. Ako. Ako yung problema. I’m sorry. Sho, please, give me one more chance. I’ll change. Please.” 

“Tsumu.” tumingin muli si Shoyo sa mata ni Atsumu. “Ayoko na.” 

“Sho, please. Please. Gusto mo ngayon pa lang tapusin ko na kung anong meron kami ni Omi. Just. Please. Don’t leave me. Please. Please.”

“Tsumu. Ayoko na talaga. Habang hindi pa nababahiran ng duda yung mga memories ko with you, tapusin na natin ‘to.”

“Sho, please.” niyakap ni Atsumu si Shoyo.

“Sa totoo lang, gusto rin kitang saktan katulad ng sakit na nararamdaman ko ngayon. Pero hindi ko kaya. Masyado kitang mahal para gawin yun sa’yo. Kaya habang di pa kita kinamumuhian, tapusin na natin ‘to. Kasi di ko alam kung pano mabuhay na masama ang loob sa’yo. Sige na. Tanggap ko na. Okay na. Sana maging masaya kayo ni Kiyoomi. Pero, tama na. I think ito na yung dulo ng istorya nating dalawa.” sabi ni Shoyo habang humihiwalay sa higpit ng yakap ni Atsumu.

“Shoyou, please, mahal na mahal kita. Please, Sho. Kahit ano gagawin ko. Wag mo lang ako iwan please.”

“Atsumu, kung mahal mo talaga ako, di mo magagawa ‘to sakin. Kaya wag mo na ako lokohin, wag mo na lokohin sarili mo. Tama na. Please lang. Ayoko talagang kamuhian ka. Please. Hayaan mong yung Atsumu na minahal ko yung matira sa alaala ko. Tigil na.” 

Hatak ng maleta. Tunog ng gulong. Pag-iwan ng susi.

Bukas. Labas. Sara.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

##  **iii. parks/feelings**

Sakusa Kiyoomi was never the type na magpapadala sa nararamdaman niya. He was what his cousin would say “reserved and has a stick up on his ass”. He never let loose. Always on top of things. Always following rules. Kasi punishments are a hassle and a waste of his time. Kaya never niyang naimagine sarili niya na nandito sa situation na ‘to. Waiting… for a person to come through his door. 

He is what people in TV dramas would call “kerida” “kabit” “homewrecker”. Ngayon lang siya nakalaya sa rehas na tinayo niya para sa sarili niya. And it felt so good. He feels so good. Oo, mali yung ginagawa nila, pero bakit ba? Masaya sila. Anong pake nila? Tsaka hindi naman siya yung nagsimula nito. Well, okay, maybe siya nga. Pero Atsumu has a mind of his own. Kiyoomi didn’t manipulate him. Clear yun. (He doesn’t have the capacity to do that)

**_Tonight we stand by the door_ **

**_Waiting for amends_ **

**_I've lived all this time for love_ **

It started nung nakita niya yung ad ng banda nila na naghahanap ng bassist. Kiyoomi was stuck sa corporate job niyang 9-6pm na nakaupo lang sa chair, nagcocompute ng pera na hindi naman kanya. He was at his wits end nung araw na yun. Kaya naisipan niyang pumunta sa audition. Sakto. Malapit lang sa condo niya yung place. 

The audition went great. Of course it did. Kiyoomi was well-versed in 5 different instruments. You’ve got the strings na easy peasy (bass, guitar, violin), piano (staple yan sa hosehold nila), and saxophone. Tsaka namukhaan din ata siya ni Kuroo na classmate niya sa ibang classes nung college. So ayun. A week later he got a call from Atsumu saying na tanggap siya and that rehearsals will be on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.

So paano nga ba nagsimula? Ah. Right. Nagstart nung silang dalawa lang yung natitira sa practice studio nila. Kiyoomi’s first impression kay Atsumu ay… May itsura pero masyadong maligalig. Paanong maligalig? Lagi ba namang ineemail yung band members about rehearsals and stuff tapos di pa kuntento dun, post din nang post sa facebook group nila kahit na for bookmark purposes lang yung group na yun. Syempre kulang pa yan, pati messenger at imessage flood niya. Isa-isa. He was getting on Kiyoomi’s nerves. Pero that all changed when he heard him play. 

Atsumu was playing around with the piano, waiting for something na pumasok sa isip niya para may masulat siya. Kiyoomi was there, practicing, kasi kahit na well-versed siya sa instruments medyo rusty na din siya since it’s been years since he last played (3rd year high school pa ata yung last).

So ayun, nagpapractice lang siya tapos biglang naging seryoso si Atsumu sa piano at kumanta.

_ When you smile, everything's in place _

_ I've waited so long, can make no mistake _

_ All I am reaching out to you _

_ I can't be scared, got to make a move _

_ While we're young, come away with me _

_ Keep me close and don't let go _

_ Inch by inch, we're moving closer _

_ Feels like a fairytale. ending _

_ Take my heart, this is the moment _

_ I'm moving closer to you _

_ I'm moving closer to you _

Tapos tumigil. Natigil din mundo ni Kiyoomi kasi biglang nagsmile si Atsumu habang nakatingin sa malayo. Sabi niya nga, diba, may itsura si Atsumu. 

Tapos naramdaman ni Kiyoomi na umiinit ang mga pisngi niya. Oh fuck.

“Okay. Pwede na akong umuwi. Omi-omi, uwi na tayo. Hatid na kita.”  _ Omi-omi. _ He hates that nickname. Pero bakit parang okay lang pag si Atsumu ang nagsasabi?

“Omi-omi??? Yoohoo.” sabi ni Atsumu.

“Ah. Right. Wait lang, lagay ko lang ‘to sa case.” sagot ni Kiyoomi.

Hinatid siya ni Atsumu and biglang naging hyperaware si Kiyoomi. Yung akbay ni Atsumu habang papunta silang parking lot. Yes, friendly akbay, pero bakit ba kailangan ng pag-akbay? Tuloy di niya maiwasang amuyin. Peppermint. That’s what he smells like. Kiyoomi loves that scent. It’s calming. It’s comforting. It’s… associated to Atsumu from now on. Oh no.

Tapos after nun, nalaman niyang may boyfriend si Atsumu. Hay nako.  _ Magkakacrush ka na nga lang sa may jowa pa _ isip ni Kiyoomi. Medyo okay lang naman. Okay lang na may jowa si Atsumu. He can admire from afar naman. He’s been doing that since god knows when. Kaya okay. Sige. Crush niya pa rin si Atsumu kahit may jowa, it’s not like he’s going to act out his feelings naman eh. It’s a harmless crush. Lilipas din. Or so he thought.

It was a Wednesday night, they don’t usually rehearse pag Wednesday kasi date night daw nung mga may jowa yun (yes including Atsumu). Badtrip sa work si Kiyoomi, something about his superior na feeling tama lagi, fucking boomer. Kaya pumunta siya sa studio to play around and relax. Just goof around the instruments, no expectations ganon. Kala niya masosolo niya yung studio kaya gulat siya nung nandun si Atsumu. Already playing a sad melancholy song sa piano. 

Kiyoomi was never the type of person who meddles in someone else’s business. Pero. Ang lakas ng tama niya kay Atsumu.

“Oh. Andito ka pala. Akala ko date night?” tanong ni Kiyoomi.

Napa-sigh na lang si Atsumu. 

Lumakad papunta kay Atsumu si Kiyoomi at umupo sa tabi nito. Well. Yun lang yung upuan na malinis at the moment kaya syempre dun siya uupo.

“Away kayo ni Shoyo?” He already met Shoyo. He was great. A ball of sunshine. Kind. Always praises him and the band members, tapos may dala pa laging snacks and when he found out na galit sa germs si Kiyoomi, nagdala ng isang gallon ng alcohol sa studio. Yeah. Walang mahanap na fault si Kiyoomi kaya mahirap i-hate.

“Hay.” Atsumu sighed. 

“Omi-omi, masama ba ako for making my dreams a priority?” tanong ni Atsumu kay Kiyoomi. “Kasi nag-away kami ni Shoyo about how I always cancel our plans tapos inaway din ako ni Samu for neglecting ‘his friend’. Masama ba na gusto ko lang talaga na matapos na yung album natin para mailabas na natin? Masama ba yun?” tanong ni Atsumu kay Kiyoomi.

“Well, anong gusto mong sagot objective or subjective? And wait, bakit pati si Osamu inaaway ka?”

“Ewan. Pag uwi ko kasi nung Monday, diba nung Monday nandito lang tayo nagsusulat, di lang naman natin namalayan yung oras” Right, Mondays nga pala sila nagtatagpo sa studio. “Yun, kasi may dinner plans kami ni Sho nun, na-promote kasi siya sa work so he wanted to celebrate. He took a day-off to prepare for dinner, okay na-realize ko naman na fault ko na hindi ako naging aware sa time. Pero kasi. I was already sorry, bakit galit pa rin siya? Tapos sila na lang ni Samu yung nagdinner kasi ang tagal ko daw lumamig na yung food and di na siya masarap kung iinitin.”

“Ahh, well, I think, objectively speaking, kasalanan mo. Pero may fault rin naman si Shoyo for not understanding your reasons. Baka nadala na lang rin sa emotions niya. Ano bang niluto niya?”

“Osso Bucco. Wala pag-uwi ko ubos na rin kaya Ministop chicken na lang din kinain ko.”

“Hala. Kaya naman pala galit. Ang hirap kaya lutuin nun.”

“So pati ikaw, kampi na kay Shoyo? Pati si Kuroo at Bokuto kampi din sa kanya. Sige ako na lang mag-isa dito.”

“Luh. You’re such a drama queen, Tsumu.” napatingin si Atsumu kay Kiyoomi.

“What did you call me?” tanong niya.

“Tsumu.” bulong ni Kiyoomi, habang nakatingin din kay Atsumu. Di niya alam bakit biglang naging heavy yung atmosphere. Kink ba ni Atsumu yung tawagin siyang Tsumu? Basta, ayun, that night changed everything. All of a sudden yung Mondays together nila ay naging Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays na. He was seeing Atsumu 6 times a week. 

He remembers when the first kiss happened. He and Atsumu were trying to record a song kaso kailangan nila ng drums. Atsumu knows how to play the drums pero kailangan din siya for the guitar (okay aaminin na ni Kiyoomi na sobrang bano niya na maggitara) kaya sabi ni Atsumu “Omi, turo ko sayo yung beat ikaw na lang muna magdrums?”

Of course, okay si Kiyoomi dun. 

Holding the drum sticks, tapos Atsumu leaning in to direct hime where to hit. Tapos whisper ng counting malapit sa tenga niya. It was too much. Kiyoomi let go of the drum sticks and looked at Atsumu. Pareho silang gulat sa nangyari. Hindi nila alam kung sino nag-lean in basta biglang nagdikit lips nila. Tapos biglang naging deep yung kiss. Tapos ang tagal. Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal silang naghahalikan basta naghiwalay lang sila nung tumunog yung cellphone ni Atsumu. 

  
  


Of course. It was Shoyo. Of course. Damn. Anong pinasok ni Kiyoomi.

After that mga ilang days silang hindi nagkikibuan. Medyo awkward. Tapos may isang linggo na hindi pumunta si Atsumu sa rehearsals. He spent some time with Shoyo daw. Psh. Guilty lang.

Nung pagbalik niya. Tuesday night. Silang dalawa huling nasa studio, both still finishing up whatever they were writing. Nagsalita si Kiyoomi.

“Atsumu, can we talk?” tanong niya.

Atsumu was quiet so inassume ni Kiyoomi na okay lang sige. Go na. Wala nang mawawal. Fuck this shit.

“I like you.” Hinga, Kiyoomi. “I started liking you ever since narinig kitang tumugtog. I like you too much. So kung sasabihin mong, kalimutan yung nangyari, I don’t think I will.” sabi ni Kiyoomi, parang iiyak na pero still trying to be strong.

“Omi.” Atsumu started. “It’s wro-“

“No. We both wanted it. We both started it. Don’t say it’s wrong.” Kiyoomi said while taking a step towards Atsumu.

“I love Shoyo.” Yeah, alam naman ni Kiyoomi. Step.

“I know.” Step. Until their face to face. This time, Kiyoomi knows for sure. He was the one who leaned in. He coaxed Atsumu into the kiss. Pried his mouth open until Atsumu gave up whatever thoughts he was fighting.

**_Tonight you come_ **

**_With no suit and no suitcase in your hand_ **

**_I couldn't wait until the day is done_ **

**_I never thought that I would be the one who could deal with so much waiting_ **

**_I never count but look at me now, I see the time I should be saving_ **

**_O hasty patience help me get around, tell me what I should be taking_ **

**_Cause I've been setup in a situation where I'm terribly mistaken_ **

Mondays, they kiss behind the drum set. Tuesdays they stay behind with the guise of writing and play around near the piano. Wednesdays, Atsumu plays him like a guitar. Thursdays, they get serious. Fridays, they go to Kiyoomi’s place to fool around. Saturdays and Sundays are for pretending that everything in their life is okay.

Yeah. Ang gago nila. Pero they are happy. Kiyoomi’s happy. He has never lived his life like this before and it’s so… liberating. 

It was all going well. 

And that should’ve been the sign for Kiyoomi. That everything will go wrong.

The first time he played for the band publicly, he felt brave. Tinanong niya yung band if they can play the song he wrote that they were rehearsing the other day. Everyone agreed. Everyone except Atsumu was clueless.

A week bago yung gig, Atsumu wasn’t in the mood. Had a big fight with Shoyo. Basta yun na yun. Kiyoomi spent the night trying to appease his mood. 1 week, Atsumu slept at his house for 1 week. It was bliss.

Tapos D-day.

They played the songs while silently stealing glances and smiles. Tapos nakita ni Kiyoomi si Shoyo sa crowd. Nakita niya how crestfallen he looked. Were they too obvious? Nakita niya how he ran away in the middle of the song. Guilt eating him up.

12mn they wrap up. He asked Atsumu if he can drop him off sa condo niya. Of course pumayag si Atsumu. They kissed in the car. They kissed in his condo. Kiyoomi tried everything para ma-stall yung pag-uwi ni Atsumu. Kasi he knows. He knows na after tonight, everything will change.

3AM they break apart. Atsumu hurries off of him. Naiwan pa nga yung gitara niya sa kakamadali.

  
  


4PM he receives a text message.

“Omi, I think we need to talk.”

**_Tonight we look into the eyes of the strangers we've become_ **

**_With that we lift the weight of time_ **

**_Tonight we say the words that are due to each other_ **

**_Can you pretend like you lived one life for my love?_ **

**_Thought I was tough to never care enough about what everybody's sayin'_ **

**_Waiting on the world to take you away while I remain in where I'm staying_ **

**_O hasty patience help me let it out, don't like the way that I'm behaving_ **

**_Thought I was right but look at us now cause we are terribly mistaken_ **

  
  



	4. iv. punas luha/mtwwa/luna/cuida

##  **iv. punas luha/mtwwa/luna/cuida**

**_Ano na naman itong_ **

**_Gumugulo sa buhay ko_ **

**_Bawat nakaw tingin_ **

**_Sinasalo lang ng hangin_ **

“O? Ba’t lasing na agad ‘to? 7 pa lang? Anong oras ba kayo nagsimula?” tanong ni Aren kay Suna.

Tumawa si Suna. “Check mo date today. 5th anniversary ni Atsumu at Shoyo.”

“Grabe, Samu. Ilang taon na yan, di ka pa rin makabitaw?” tanong ni Aren kay Osamu na lagapak ngayon sa sa sofa ni Suna.

Di siya sinagot ni Osamu. Kasi ano bang isasagot niya dun? Eh obvious naman. 8 years. 8 years since nung marealize niyang mahal niya si Shoyo as more than a friend tapos ito pa rin siya hanggang ngayon. Parang tanga na pingamimithian pa rin si Shoyo. Tanga niya din, kung di niya sinama si Shoyo sa gig na yun 5 years ago, di naman magkakaroon ng Atsumu na asungot sa buhay niya.

“Hoy cellphone mo tumutunog.” sabi ni Suna. Di pinansin ni Osamu. “Oi. Shoyo daw o.” Pagbanggit ng pangalan tayo agad. Kinuha yung phone sa table kung saan nakapatong ‘to sabay labas sa condo ni Suna para hindi maistorbo.

“Hello?” bati ni Osamu kay Shoyo.

Walang reply si Shoyo. Tapos narinig na lang ni Osamu na umiiyak.

“Huy? Asan ka? Kala ko kasama mo si Atsumu ngayon?” tanong ni Osamu, concerned.

“Nasa unit ka ba?” tanong ni Shoyo habang umiiyak.

“Hala, wala. Pero malapit lang ako.” Lie. Nasa Makati siya. Sa QC yung condo niya. “Bakit anong nangyari?” 

“Wala, hindi nanaman pwede si Atsumu. Nasa ‘zone’ daw siya. Anniversary namin ngayon…” Ha? Eh pagkakaalala niya, walang tao sa studio nila ngayon kasi dumaan siya dun kanina? “Anniversary namin ngayon… 5 years. Tangina. ‘Samu. Bakit ganito kapatid mo?” Hah. Tangina nga. 

“Oy Osamu, matagal ka pa diyan? Parating na daw si Kita!” sigaw ni Suna. Narinig ni Shoyo.

“Hala. Sorry. Busy ka ata. Sorry. ‘Kala ko nasa bahay ka lang. Sorry.”

“Uy ano ka ba, pauwi na rin ako kasi ang sakit ng ulo ko. Hintayin mo ko. Pauwi na ako.”

“Samu. Thank you. Thank you so much for being my friend.”

Ouch. Friend. 

“Grabe, ang senti naman. Basta sagot mo chicken wings, solb na ako dun.” hahahaha tawa na lang. Tangina. Friend. Ugh.

Hay. 

——

Di alam ni Osamu kung paano naging posible pero 45 minutes, nasa QC na siya. Galing Makati. Wow. Iba talaga nagagawa ng isang Hinata Shoyo sa kanya. Lakad papuntang elevator. Nagmamadaling makarating sa 16th floor. Pasok sandali sa unit niya, iwan ng gamit. Palit ng shirt. Sige, hilamos na din at toothbrush para hindi amoy alak. 

Pagbukas niya ng pinto (hindi nakalock, wala namang ibang tenant sa floor kundi silang tatlo nila Atsumu) bumungad si Shoyo na nakatingin lang sa labas ng bintana. Di niya alam kung napansin siyang pumasok dahil tulala si Shoyo habang nakaingin sa bintana. Inobserbahan muna siya ni Osamu bago lumapit. Yung mukha niya, may mga bahid ng luha. Gustong punasan ni Osamu, pero… Yung mata niya pati ilong, mapula. Gaano katagal na umiiyak si Shoyo? 

_Kung ako lang ang masusunod_

_Aakuhin ko ang iyong pagod_

_'Di ka na muling luluha_

_Lahat ng 'yong dinaldala, akin na_

“Sho.” tawag ni Osamu. “Ano nanamang ginawa ng kapatid ko sa’yo?”

“Samu, tignan mo yung kabilang building. Hindi ba parang tabingi?” tanong ni Shoyo.

“Ha? Saan? Pakita nga.” sumiksik si Osamu sa tabi ni Shoyo.

_Kung akin lang ang mundo_

_Ibibigay ko siya sa iyo_

“Gags. Saan? Yung nasa kanan o yung nasa kaliwa?”

“Yun o. Sa kana- ay mali, sa kaliwa pala. Tignan mo parang paliit nang paliit yung space sa ibabaw nung huling bintana.”

_Kung pag-aari ko lang ang lumbay_

_Itatago ko siya habang buhay_

_Wala nang inggit, wala nang galit_

_Paliligayahin kita bawat saglit_

“Hala, gago, oo nga.”

Tumawa si Shoyo ng malakas. Nagulat si Osamu.

“Samu, thank you.”

“Para saan?”

“Wala. Nacomfort lang ako ng presence mo. Kanina ang lungkot ko pero ewan, nung dumating ka parang keri na. Kaya ko naman, ganun.”

_Kung akin lang ang mundo_

_Ibibigay ko siya sa iyo_

_Kung hawak ko lang ang panahon_

_Wala nang kahapon at bukas, meron lang ngayon_

_Nais kong maging saysay ng aking buhay_

_Ay bigyan ang iyo ng kulay_

“Sus. Crush mo ko no?” 

“Luh, taken na po ako, Ser.”

“Pero ‘di nga. Napakagago ng kapatid ko ah, bakit di mo pa hiwalayan?” _Bakit mo tinanong yan, Osamu._

“Uy, kapatid mo pa rin yun.”

“De, wala akong kapatid na bobo.”

…

“Mahal ko eh.” Ah. Oo nga pala. Tangina. Oo nga pala. 

“Sho, you deserve better.”

“Funny. Hindi ikaw unang nagsabi niyan.”

“Eh kasi totoo naman.” _Nandito ako na hinding hindi ka sasaktan, hindi ka babalewalain. Bakit di mo mapansin?_

“Mahal ko talaga, Samu, eh. Sana nga hindi na lang. Pero mahal ko eh.” Ah putangina. Hindi na dapat pinupush ni Osamu yung ganitong topic eh. Siya lang din naman nasasaktan.

“Tch. Tigil na nga natin ‘tong drama.” Ilag. “Asan na yung chicken wings ko?”

“Kaibigan mo lang talaga ako para sa pagkain ‘no?” Hindi. Sobrang mali. Pero syempre di sasabihin ni Osamu yun.

“Syempre. San na?”

_Kung aking lang ang mundo. Ibibigay ko siya sa iyo_

**_Minamasdan_ **

**_Saya ng puso mo_ **

**_Sa piling ng iba_ **

**_Inaasam_ **

**_Ang paglaya ng buwan_ **

**_Na laging mag-isa_ **

———————

**_Ano na naman itong_ **

**_Sinusuyo ng luha ko_ **

**_'Di na tatawag ng pansin_ **

**_Mawawala nalang sa hangin_ **

**_Inaasam_ **

**_Saya ng puso ko_ **

**_Sa piling ng iba_ **

2 days before the gig

“Puta dejavu ba ‘to parang ganito rin nadatnan ko nung isang araw ah.” Sabi ni Aren. “Bakit nanaman lagapak yan sa sofa?”

“Lumabas daw sa facebook memories niya yung kantang sinulat niya 5 years ago.” sagot ni Suna.

“Tangina, Samu? Di ka pa ba naaawa sa sarili mo? Ilang taon na yan? 8 years na? Ganyan ka katanga?” tanong ni Kita kay Osamu na nagkukunwaring tulog sa sofa.

Tangina naman kasi. Bakit ba kasi ang bagal niyang kumilos nun. Tanga tanga niya. Puta. 

“Oy, diba may gig kayo sa Friday?” tanong ni Suna

“Meron.” malimit na sagot ni Osamu.

“Bakit di mo tugtugin yung bago mong sinulat? Di ba nagkakalabuan na sila ni Atsungot? Baka naman sign na yan na gumalaw ka na.” sabi ni Suna. 

“Wow. Suna. Didn’t know you cared.”

“Gago. Pagod na akong makita kang mukhang tanga. Di ka gumraduate ng laude standing para maging ganyan kabobo, Osamu.”

“Hayaan niyo na ako. Ito na yung last. Promise.” sabi ni Osamu. “After nitong araw na ‘to, magmomove on na ako.”

“Sinabi mo na yan 2 days ago. 1500, ganito ulit tayo 2 days from now.” sabi ni Aren.

“G. 2000, mag-aaya agad yan bukas ng inom.” sagot ni Suna.

“Sige ako na lang kakampi mo, Osamu.” sabi ni Kita na biglang sumulpot galing sa kitchen ni Suna. Matotouch na sana si Osamu pero biglang humabol “3000, before this week ends, sasapakin niya si Atsumu tapos hahanapin niya si Shoyo kasi magbbreak na sila ngayong week.”

“Wow. Putangina. Salamat ha. Ramdam ko yung suporta.” 

“Di nga, based sa kwento mo samin parang ticking time bomb na yang relasyon ng kapatid mo eh. Hindi pa ba ginagago ng kapatid mo si Shoyo?”

Di sumagot si Osamu. Minsan nakakatakot din tong si Kita eh. Parang may 6th sense.

“Ewan. Pero seryoso. Ayoko na rin. Oras na para mag move on.”

“Bakit bigla namang change of heart ka? Kala ko di ka na papatibag eh. 8 years. Grabe dinaig mo si Carson sa IDILY.” sambit ni Aren.

“Walang nagbago. Ganun pa rin.” sabi niya habang tumatayo at kinuha yung bote ng Jagermeister sa cabinet ni Suna. “Hoy! Wag yan mahal yan!” sigaw ni Suna. Pero, wala, nabuksan na ni Osamu.

“Papalitan ko.” Kumuha siya ng shot glass at pinuno ito hanggang umapaw. Inom. Buhos. Inom ulit.

“Panong ganun pa rin? Ganun pa rin? Tanga ka pa rin? Ganun pa rin, umaasa ka pa rin? Ano yan. Sige pag usapan natin feelings mo ngayon tutal, wala rin naman akong gagawin.” sabi ni Aren.

“Ganun pa rin. Di pa rin ako. Ganun pa rin, wala, si Atsumu talaga. Ganun pa rin. Sobrang layo ko sa kanya kahit na ang lapit lapit namin sa isa’t isa. Ewan. Siguro nung pumunta ako sa kanya nung anniversary dapat nila ni Atsumu, dun ko narealize na putangina ang tanga tanga ko pala talaga.” shot. “naghihintay ako sa wala. nagaabang ako ng tira tira eh pwede naman akong maghanap ng buo at ng para sa kin talaga.” 

“Grabe ang tanga tanga ni Shoyo. Eto ako o. Andito na ako. Bakit si Atsumu pa rin. Kahit ginagago na siya. Bakit siya pa rin? Ano bang meron yung gagong yun na wala ako eh pareho lang naman kami ng lahat kahit haba ng tite.”

“Puta tigilan mo na nga yang hard. Balik ka sa red horse.” sabi ni Suna habang inaagaw yung bote kay Osamu.

“Hindi. Pagbigyan mo na ako, ngayon lang. Kasi ganito. Putangina ni Atsumu.” shot ulit. “Naalala mo kahapon? Diba dapat pupunta ako kila Kita nun kaso naiwan ko pala yung isa kong bag na may documents para dun sa business namin ni Kita.” Inom ulit. Walang chaser kaya manghang mangha sa kanya sila Suna.

“Tapos edi yun, bumalik ako sa studio para kunin yun. Pero gago. Napaka gago ng kapatid ko putangina. Kahit ako, tangina, di ko inexpect na magagawa niya yun kay Shoyo.” Napa yuko si Osamu, pulang pula na siya dahil sa rami ng alak na ininom niya. Medyo umiikot na rin mundo niya. Tapos mabigat ulo niya? Di niya na alam basta gusto niya na sabihin lahat. Lahat ng kinikimkim niya simula kahapon.

“Tangina, kahalikan yung bassist namin. Gagong gago. Wala sa ayos. Sasapakin ko na sana kaso naalala ko si Sho. Naalala ko na hinihintay niya nga palang umuwi yung gagong yun. Alam niyo ba? Nag-away sila nung sabado. Tapos kumatok sakin si Sho umiiyak. Dun pa lang gusto ko na talaga bugbugin si Atsumu eh. Kasi putangina, pre. Bakit mo binabasura yung pinapangarap ko. Kung ako yun, makita ko lang umiyak si Shoyo, bibilihin ko mundo para itago kung ano mang nagpapaiyak sa kanya eh. Tapos tinanong ko siya bakit ba kasi nagtitiis pa rin siya. Sabi niya, ilang beses niyang inulit puta, ilang beses ko na rin ‘tong tinanong sa kanya. Wala pareho lang yung sagot. ‘Mahal ko eh.’” 

“Tangina ako tanga, pero si Sho? Sobrang tanga. Gago mapapamura ka na lang talaga eh. Tapos yun nga nakita ko diba. Sasabihin ko sana sa kanya. Gusto ko na talaga sabihin sa kanya nung umuwi ako tapos nasa sofa ko siya, nanonood ng netflix. Kaso.” pause. Narinig nila na sumisinghot si Osamu. Hala. Umiiyak na.

“Kaso. naisip ko. Pag sinabi ko sa kanya, di lang si Atsumu yung aalisin niya sa buhay niya. Pati ako. Kasi tangina, bro. Pareho kami ng mukha ni Atsumu. Every time na makikita niya ako, maaalala niya yung pang gagago ng kapatid ko sa kanya. Lalayuan niya rin ako. Di ko pa kaya yun. Di ko pa kaya na tuluyan siyang maglaho sa buhay ko. Tangina, bro. Sabi ko kay Suna nung isang araw sige, try ko. Kalimutan ko na feelings ko sa kanya. Baon ko na. Sige. Day 1 okay naman. Nagtry naman ako. Nagdownload pa nga akong Bumble at Tindr. Kaso tangina bakit ganito naman ng Day 3 bakit biglang may possibility na mawala siya sa buhay ko dahil lang sa kagaguhan ni Atsumu. Bakit naman ganun. Di pa ako ready. Sana man lang kahit buwan bago ko natuklasan yung paguulol ni Atsumu. Para mas onti yung kirot kung itakwil niya man kami, ako.” 

Inangat muli ni Osamu yung ulo niya, tumingin kila Kita. Tumingin din sila sa kanya. Wow. First time nilang makitang ganito ka wala sa sarili si Osamu. Ever since grade school never pa ata nilang nakitang umiyak si Samu. Kahit nung nahulog siya sa kanal. 

“Bakit naman ganun. Di ko naman ginusto na maging kapatid si Atsumu pero bakit naman ganun. Bakit naman madadamay ako sa kung ano mang kagaguhang ginagawa niya. Bakit ganun.”

Boom. Ayun. Knock out. Biglang bumagsak sa sahig.

“O putangina wala na knock out na. Paking shet. Hoy, tulungan mo ko magbuhat nito.”

1 day before the gig

“O, putangina, gising na si Osamu. Buti naman kasi aalis na ako, at ayokong iwan sayo tong condo ko.” sabi ni Suna habang nagtitimpla ng kape.

“Teka lang. Ang sakit ng ulo ko.” reklamo ni Osamu.

“Ay? Masakit ulo mo? Bakit kaya. Gago ka. Inubos mo yung alak na binigay sakin ni Shirabu. Palitan mo yun.” 

“Oo na. Takte wait lang. Wag ka muna sumigaw.”

“Bakit! Naman! Ako! Sisigaw! Tangina! Mo! Suka ka pa ha. Punyeta sinukahan mo carpet ko.”

“Putek, oo na ako na magbabayad ng palaundry mo nun.” Biglang may binato sa kanya si Suna.

“O. Phone mo. Kagabi pa ring nang ring yan. Tumatawag si ‘My Moon’ sayo. Bakit nga ba Moon pangalan niya sa phone mo? Diba mas araw siya?”

“siyanagbigayliwanagsagabikongmadilim” bulong ni Osamu habang nakatutok sa phone, nagiisip kung dapat ba niyang tawagan si Shoyo o text man lang para ipaalam na- Ah. Di siya yung jowa. Di niya kailangan gawin yun.

“Ha?” tanong ni Suna kasi di niya narinig. “Oo nga pala. Bilang kaibigan mo. Payo ko sayo, sabihin mo na kay Shoyo bago pa niya malaman sa iba. Wag mo na patagalin. Yung sabi mo kagabi na itatakwil ka rin niya. Tanga ka talaga. Parang di mo alam kung gaano kabait si Shoyo. Tingin mo ba gagawin niya yun sayo? Nauna ka niyang makilala bago si Atsumu. Tsaka maiintindihan ka nun.” sermon ni Suna.

“Bakit ang aga ng sermon mo?”

“Awang-awa na kasi ako talaga sayo. Pati kay Shoyo. Nagtext pala sakin kagabi si Shoyo tinanong kung andito ka daw. Sa totoo lang, pareho niyong di deserve si Shoyo. Si Atsumu, well, gago siya. Ikaw. Duwag. Walang bayag. Tangina. Kailangan ni Shoyo yung kaya siyang ipaglaban.”

“Alam ko naman. Kaya nga give up na ako diba.”

“K. O, pinagluto na kitang breakfast. Dito ka rin ba matutulog today? Sabihan mo si Sho, inaantay ka ata.”

“Pwede ba? na dito muna ako? Hanggang ngayon lang. Bukas uuwi na ako. Tapos sasabihin ko din sa kanya.”

“Ok. Bukas gig niyo diba? Pupunta ba si Sho?”

“Ewan.” 

D-Day

Araw ng gig nila, Osamu was oddly calm. Di niya alam kung bakit, baka siguro at peace na siya sa thoughts niya? Gagawin na lang niya yung pinaplano niya after ng gig nila. Uuwi tapos sasabihin kay Shoyou yung kay Atsumu. Ah speaking of. 

Tinitignan niya ng masama yung kapatid niya ngayon. Nakikipagusap si Atsumu kila Kuroo tungkol sa setlist. Dapat kasama siya sa discussion, pero wala na siyang pake talaga, iniisip niya na baka pagtapos nito, mag quit na siya. Kasi di niya kayang masikmura yung nakita niya nung Wednesday. Di rin naman siya ganon ka-passionate about music. Kaya kebs. Quit na. Para rin may time siya para sa sarili niya.

Di niya napansin na nilapitan siya ni Kiyoomi. Kaya nagulat siya nung narinig niya boses ni Kiyoomi.

“Uhm. Osamu. Here’s the setlist tonight. Okay lang ba na included yung new song ko and not yours? I know we haven’t practiced mine with lyrics pero ayun, I just have a good feeling about it.” Tanong sa kanya ni Kiyoomi. Di niya tinitignan si Sakusa. Kunyari nililinis niya yung keyboard niya.

“Uh, pumayag na ba sila Bokuto at Kuroo?” tanong ni Osamu.

“Oo, actually yung opinion mo na lang yung hinihintay namin.” sagot ni Kiyoomi. _Ah. Opinyon ba. Gusto mo ng opinyon ko ha._

“Geh, K naman pala kila Boks.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

*

“May problema ka ba sakin?” tanong ni Atsumu sa kanya. “Kanina ka pa nakatingin ng masama diyan.”

“Marami.” sagot ni Osamu. “Bakit ba di pa kita kinain sa sinapupunan?” 

“Puta? Anong ginawa ko sayo?” _Hindi sakin, hindot. Tangina mo._

“Oi, oi, oi. Mamaya na kayo mag-away tayo na next.” Sigaw ni Bokuto.

Gagong gago talaga ‘tong kapatid niya eh. Tinuloy itugtog yung kantang ginawa niya para kay Shoyo 5 years ago pero kay Kiyoomi nakatingin. Tangina. Gagong gago. Puta. Matanong nga si Suna kung pwede pa yung offer niyang magtago ng bangkay sa lupa nila sa Laguna.

Tapos sinundan pa nung kanta ni Kiyoomi. Aba putangina. Nanggagalaiti si Osamu. Muntik niya nang mamiss yung beat dahil sa sobrang inis. Putangina? Gabi-gabi umiiyak sa kanya si Shoyo. Sinisisi sarili kasi akala niya kasalanan niya. Akala niya di niya mabigay yung suportang kailangan ni Atsumu. Putangina. 

Buong gabing nagtitimpi si Osamu. Kaya nung pagdating niya sa condo niya. Pasok lang saglit para magpalit ng damit sabay katok sa pintuan nila Shoyo. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ah puta. Baka tulog na si Shoyo.

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Ay puta. Tulog na nga. Sa bagay, ala-una na rin. Pero takte. Di mapakali si Osamu.

Pumasok siya ulit sa unit niya. Dali-daliang kinuha yung phone niya.

Tetext niya na lang ba? Hindi tae. Ang panget kung text. Tawagan ba niya? Pero baka pagod sa work. Text? Draft niya na? Sige. Draft niya na.

Dalawang oras siyang nagtatype tapos buburahin niya. Type. Basa. Bura. Ugh putangina. Di deserve ni Shoyo na malaman through a text. Okay. Plan B. Kakato- oh. Kakadating lang ni Atsumu. 

May naririnig siyang naguusap. So gising pa si Shoyo? Oh shit. Teka. Wait. Akala niya namamalik mata lang siya kanina, pero nandun si Shoyo kanina sa concert? Kaya ba gising pa rin siya at hinihintay si Atsumu? Wait lang. 

Fuck. Chineck niya yung message sa kanya ni Shoyou nung Thursday. 

“Samu nagtext na siya sakin. See you bukas. Nood ako. Galingan niyo ha. Good luck. Wag mo sabihin kay Tsumu. I want to surprise him.”

Hindi naman sa tsismoso siya, pero nilapit niya tenga niya sa pader. 

Tangina ang lupit naman nitong condo na ‘to. Galing. Sige. Hindi nga rinig yung kapit bahay. Amputa. Walang silbi. Ba- Ops. Bumukas yung pinto. May lumabas. Sinara yung pinto. May gumugulong? Shit? 

Agad na lumabas si Osamu para habulin sa elevator si Shoyo. Sure siyang si Shoyo yun. Kaso pagdating niya sa elevator sarado na yung pinto. Buti na lang laude siya kaya tinignan niya kung saan papunta yung elevator. Kung pababa kaya niya siguro sa fire exit. Pero kung paakyat, isa lang pupuntahan ni Sho dun.

Eh paakyat.

Rooftop it is.

Pagbukas niya nung pintuan papunta sa rooftop, bumungad sa kanya si Shoyo na nakatingin sa kawalan. Lumakad siya palapit at tumayo sa tabi niya.

“Alam mo?” tanong sa kanya ni Shoyo.

“Nung Wednesday lang.” Sabi ni Osamu.

“Kaya ka ba hindi umuwi nung Thursday?”

Hindi na sumagot si Osamu. Tama nga si Suna. Maiintindihan siya ni Shoyo. Ha. Fuck. Bakit pa siya nagdalawang isip.

“Tignan mo o, pantay pala yung building pag dito mo tinignan.”

“Alin? Yung kanan o kaliwa?”

“Yung kana- ay mali yung kaliwa pala. Ang galing. Perspectives.”

Tahimik ulit. Ito na ata yung chance para sabihin ni Osamu.

“Sho. Makinig ka lang ha. May sasabihin ako sayo. Pero please wag mo ko iinterrupt.” sabi ni Osamu habang nakatingin dun sa building na 

Di nagsalita si Shoyo. Kaya nagpatuloy lang si Osamu.

“Mahal kita.” whew putangina nalabas niya rin.

“Mahal kita di ko alam kung ilang taon na, sa totoo lang tumigil na ako sa pagbibilang kasi wala naman akong planong kalimutan yung nararamdaman ko. Mahal kita simula pa nung college tayo. Mahal na mahal kita.” ramdam ni Osamu yung tingin ni Shoyo sa kanya. 

“Samu” Ah. Putangina. Pinaiyak niya nanaman si Shoyo.

“Di naman ako umaasang ibalik mo yung feelings ko. Gusto ko lang talaga sabihin na kasi feeling ko anytime sasabog na yung puso ko. Tsaka gusto kong malaman mo bago mo ko itakwil sa buhay mo dahil sa kapatid ko.”

“Samu.”

Ayaw tumingin ni Osamu. Kasi putangina, iiyak din siya.

“Kung sinabi mo yan 6 or 5 years ago, hindi, kahit nga 2 years ago eh. Siguro wala tayo dito ngayon.”

Ha? Ano daw? Napalingon si Osamu.

“Honestly, 6 years ago. I had feelings for you. Kahit nung dumating si Atsumu. I still had feelings for you. Pero. Wala. Lakas ng kapatid mo eh. Daming pinangako. Kaya minahal ko rin.”

“Ha?” ang tanging nasabi ni Osamu. Ha? Putangina? Kahit nung sila ni Atsumu, mahal siya ni Shoyo? Putangina? 

“Totoo. Haha. Naalala ko lagi akong pumupunta kay Kenma nun kasi litong lito na ako sa ginagawa ko. Mahal kita pero pinapaasa ko pa yung kapatid mo. Pero ayun nga. Minahal ko na rin si Atsumu. Tangina nga lang.”

Walang masabi si Osamu. Ang tanga tanga niya. Putangina. Di niya na mapigilan. Naluha na rin siya. Kasi putangina. Ilang taon niyang kinikimkim yung feelings niya. Akala niya magisa lang siyang may ganong nararamdaman, pero, wow tangina. Wow mali siya dun.

“So-“

“Pero I don’t think na I can act on those feelings right now.”

“Bakit? Dahil ba kay Atsumu?” tanong niya habang nagpupunas ng luha.

“Mostly. Dami masyadong nangyari eh.”

Alam naman ni Osamu yun pero still. Umaasa siya.

“Pano kung 2 years from now?” tanong niya.

“Di ko alam.”

Di niya alam. Okay. Kung nakaya ni Osamu ng 8 years siguro naman 2 years kaya niya rin?

“Pero wag mo na ‘ko hintayin.” pause. “’Samu, hanap ka na ng iba.” sabi ni Shoyo habang nakatingin sa sahig.

Ang daming gustong sabihin ni Osamu. Ang daming nasa utak niya ngayon. _Eh paano kung gusto kitang hintayin, paano kung ayoko humanap ng iba kasi ikaw lang talaga?_ Pero wala siyang ibang masabi kung hindi 

“Okay.”

Kasi ano pa bang magagawa niya? Tangina. Kung di lang siya natorpe 7 years ago. Kung di niya lang pinakilala si Atsumu 5 years ago. Kung di lang siya nakinig sa utak niya 4 years ago. Putangina. 

“Samu. Aalis na ako. Nasa baba na daw si Kenma.” 

Walang imik.

“Thank you. Thank you kasi lagi kang andiyan para sakin nung mga oras na wala si Atsumu. Salamat sa pakikinig mo sa mga problema ko. Salamat sa pagiging crying shoulder ko. At sorry kung nasaktan man kita during those times.”

“Bakit naman parang hindi na tayo magkikita?”

one. two. three. four. five.

“Kasi baka matagalan pa bago ko kayanin…”

six. seven. eight. nine. ten.

Yakap. eleven. twelve. thirteen. fourteen. fifteen. sixteen. seventeen. eighteen. nineteen. twenty…. 

“Please stay in touch.” makaawa ni Osamu. Shoyo only answered with a sad smile.

**_Minamasdan_ **

**_Paglaya ng buwan_ **

**_Na laging mag-isa_ **


	5. v. feelings/huwag na muna/sana

##  **v. feelings/huwag na muna/sana**

_ “Sana hindi na lang kita mahal.” _

This was bound to happen to him. Tanggap niya naman, na any moment, sasabog sa mukha niya lahat. Pero di niya inexpect na ganito yung pakiramdam.

Never nag occur sa kanya yung gravity ng kagaguhan niya hanggang sa narinig niya yun at nakita niya yung mukha ni Shoyo nung sinabi niya yun. Tangina. He’s the biggest scumbag of the world. 

_ “Ayoko talagang kamuhian ka. Please. Hayaan mong yung Atsumu na minahal ko yung matira sa alaala ko” _

Frozen. Di na siya makapalag. Di na siya makapagsalita. 

Bakit nga ba napunta sa ganito? Bakit nga ba napaka gago niya? Pagsara ng pinto, parang gumuho ang mundo niya. Di siya makaalis sa kinatatayuan niya. Gusto niyang habulin si Sho, pigilang umalis, magmakaawa na bigyan pa siya ng isang pagkakataon kaso ayaw gumalaw ng katawan niya. Yung mukha ni Shoyo habang sinasabi yun, paulit ulit sa utak niya.

Fuck. Anong ginawa niya? 

  
  
  


Bumukas yung pinto. Akala niya si Shoyo. 

Boom. Suntok. 

Ah. Si Samu.

“Ayusin mo buhay mo. Di tayo pinalaki ng magulang natin para maging gago.”

Deserve niya yun.

  
  
  


_ Breaking through the night _

_ In this cold Fahrenheit _

_ Shadows have left _

_ Crying got old _

Kailan ba nagsimula? Di na niya matandaan. Di na rin niya matandaan yung rason kung bakit niya ginawa. Basta ang naaalala niya ay yung pakiramdam. Yung thrill na hindi niya pa na-experience. Nagpalunod siya sa pakiramdam na may nakakakita ng halaga niya. Na may kumikiliti sa ego niya. Oo. Sige. Sabihin nating lahat tayo may moral compass na iiling at tatalikod na lang pag may dumating na ganito. Pero… Pero… 

Sarili lamang ang iniisip ni Atsumu at hindi niya nilabanan ang tukso.

Naaalala niya yung mga araw na nakokonsensya siya pagtapos ng mga pangyayari. Naalala niya kung paano siya nagcompensate nung unang beses niyang ginawa yun.

At mas mahalaga sa kanya yung pakiramdam na pinupuri siya. 

_ “Bakit parang ang bait mo ngayong linggo? May ginawa ka no?” tanong ni Shouyou sa kanya. _

_ “Wala. Namiss lang kita.” sagot niya habang inaakap si Shouyou. _

_ “Sus. Sabihin mo na.” pilit ni Shouyo sa kanya _

_ “Wala nga. Promise.”  _

_ “Atsumu.” sabi ni Shouyou habang hawak hawak ang mukha ni Atsumu sa pagitan ng kanyang dalawang kamay. Kumikislap ang mata habang nakatingin sa kanya. _

_ “Shouyou.” sagot ni Atsumu _

_ “I love you.” _

Sana parang pelikula ang buhay, na tinigil niya ang lahat matapos yung unang beses na nangyari yun. Pero hindi. Kasi isa nga siyang tarantado. 

_ Na kay Kiyoomi siya nung gabi ng anniversary nila ni Shouyou.  _

_ “Tsumu?” _

_ “Asan ka na?” _

_ “Huy? 3 months tayong nagpa-reserve para sa table dito.” _

_ “Atsumu.” _

_ “Sana naman magreply ka diba?” _

_ He was kissing Kiyoomi nung sinesend ni Shouyou yun.  _

_ “Hey you’re phone keeps on vibrating, patayin mo muna.” bulong sa kanya ni Kiyoomi _

_ “Okay. Tangina. Bahala ka na sa buhay mo.” _

_ “Sana man lang sinabi mo in advance na busy ka. Maiintindihan ko naman kung gusto mong ipamove.” _

_ 29 missed calls _

_ “Fuck. Sorry, Sho. Nasa zone lang ako kanina. Bawi ako please, babe. I love you.” _

_ “Ok.” _

  
  
  


Isa siyang  _ stupid motherfucking asshole. _

12NN

Di pa siya natutulog. Paulit-ulit na nagpplay sa utak niya yung mga sinabi ni Shouyou. Yung mukha ni Shouyou. Yung pakiramdam na alam mong ikaw yung may kasalanan kung bakit nagkaganun yung minamahal mo. Tangina.

1PM bumukas yung pinto, kumalampag yung mga kaldero na binili ni Shouyou 3 years ago.

_ “Ano ka ba, hindi naman pwedeng puro delivery lang tayo ‘no” sabi niya habang nakangiti kay Atsumu.  _

Akala niya, umasa siya na si Shouyou. Pero si Osamu nanaman.

“Kahit gago ka, kapatid pa rin kita. Tsaka sabi ni Shouyou feeling niya di ka pa gumagalaw kaya nandito ako ngayon.” sabi ni Samu habang nagluluto.

Ah puta. Ayan lumuluha nanaman siya. Tangina ba’t ganon. Kahit siya yung gago, kahit dapat galit sa kanya si Shouyou, may pake pa rin sa kanya?

“S-samu” sabi ni Atsumu, “Sorry.” habang umiiyak.

Tinignan lang siya ni Osamu sabay sabi ng “Bakit sakin ka nagsosorry?”

“Kasi sinaktan ko best friend mo.”

“Tch.” kalampag ng mga kaldero. “May isang tanong lang ako.” sabi ni Osamu, “Bakit mo ginawa yun?”

Hindi masagot ni Atsumu. Kasi paano mo sasabihin na inuna niya yung sarili niya? Paano mo sasabihin sa ibang tao yung kasakiman niya?

“Hay. Kumain ka na nga lang. Ayusin mo buhay mo, may mga tao kang sinasaktan. Di ka nakakatuwa.”

Mga tao. Right. Si Kiyoomi din.

Tangina naman.

_ Bland and bittersweet _

_ Wondering what went wrong _

_ There goes all hope _

_ There goes all hope _

4PM, tinext niya si Kiyoomi. 

“Omi, I think we need to talk.” 

6PM nagdinner sila. Tahimik, walang kumikibo sa kanilang dalawa hanggang sa matapos sila kumain. Nagiisip si Atsumu ng mga sasabihin pero walang lumalabas sa bibig niya. Tuwing tititgnan niya si Kiyoomi, naduduwag siya.

“Hatid na kita sa condo mo?” tanong ni Atsumu, tinatry ngumiti kahit ang bigat sa puso. 

“Okay.” sabi ni Kiyoomi. Equally trying hard na magpanggap na okay lahat.

Sa kotse, mas lalong tumahimik. Radyo lamang at yung mga kotse sa daan ang gumagawa ng ingay sa pagitan nila. 

“O-“

“Sabihin mo na malipat na tayo.” sabi ni Kiyoomi. “Sabihin mo na para matapos na ‘to.”

“Omi…” sabi ni Atsumu habang tinatabi ang kotse sa gilid para makapag usap sila ng masinsinan.

“Look, I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew the consequences and I knew I would get hurt in the process pero, Atsumu, you’re such an open book for me. Seeing you hesitate actually hurts more, kasi umaasa ako. Umaasa ako na baka you have feelings for me, too, kaya ka naghehesitate. So… Please. Just say we’re through and let’s get over it.”

“Omi, I’m sorry. Hindi na kaya ng ko-“ 

“Don’t say that please. At least tell me you had fun until we lasted. Please.” bulong ni Kiyoomi, di makatingin kay Atsumu.

“I’m sorry.” sabi ni Atsumu habang nakayuko sa manibela.

“Can I ask you one question? Bago natin kalimutan lahat ng ’to?”

Atsumu nodded. Pareho silang hindi makatingin sa isa’t isa.

“In the duration of whatever we had,” huminga ng malalim si Kiyoomi bago tinuloy ang kanyang sinasabi “did you feel anything for me?”

Silence. 

“I’m sorry.” sabi ni Atsumu habang nagpupunas ng luha.

“Okay.” rinig ni Atsumu na bulong ni Kiyoomi. “Can you please drop me off na lang sa corner street.” sabi ni Kiyoomi habang nagpipigil ng luha.

  
  
  


_ “Kiyoomi, what are you doing to yourself?” _

_ “Don’t worry, Komori. These are just feelings. It will fade eventually. As soon as I’m done with the thrill.” _

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

Tinapos niya na. Pero bakit ganon? Di pa rin magaan. Di pa rin siya naginhawaan. Lalo lang bumigat yung pakiramdam niya, lalo na nung narinig niyang humikbi si Kiyoomi habang pababa ng kotse niya. Di naman niya intensyon na paiyakin sila. Di naman niya naging intensyon manakit. 

Agh. Tangina, ano ba ‘tong ginawa niya

  
  


Hindi makatulog ng maayos si Atsumu. Pag pumipikit siya, lagi niyang nakikita yung nakaraan. Yung simula nila ni Shouyou, yung mga panahon na masaya sila. Yung mga panahon na pinapanindigan niya pa yung mga pangako niya.

Isa sa mga alaala na patuloy na nagmumulto sa kanya ay yung araw na sinagot siya ni Shouyou.

_ Nasa Baguio sila nun, wala lang naisipan lang nila. Kasama sila Osamu, Kuroo, Bokuto, at yung dati nilang bassist, si Shirabu (nagquit dahil kailangan magfocus sa med). Dapat talaga banda lang nila, pero inaya ni Atsumu si Shouyou kasi, well, nilalandi niya tsaka lagi siyang dinadala ni Atsumu sa rehearsals so ayun, parang part na rin siya ng band. _

_ Gabi nun at nagdecide sila na maglakad lakad muna sa Burnham park. Wala gaanong tao, tapos habang bumibili ng taho si Osamu at Shirabu at nagbibike naman si Kuroo at Bokuto, hinila ni Atsumu si Hinata palayo.  _

_ “Huy, saan tayo pupunta? Baka magalit sila Samu?” tanong ni Hinata habang natataranta. _

_ “Hindi yan, dito lang tayo. May paparinig lang ako sayo.” Dala ni Atsumu and kanyang gitara. Naglakad sila papunta dun sa part na madamo at wala gaanong tao. Nakahanap ng pwesto sa ilalim ng isang pine tree.  _

_ “Upo tayo dito, Sho!” _

_ Pagka upo nila, tinono muna ni Atsumu ang dalang gitara tsaka nagsimula. _

_ “Uy bakit ang seryoso mo ‘Tsumu.” tanong ni Shouyou. Napangiti si Atsumu. He loves it when Sho calls him Tsumu. Wala lang, may familiarity lang. _

_ “Sho, alam mo naman na seryoso ako sayo diba?” _

_ “Tsumu…” _

_ “Oo alam ko, sabi mo di ka pa ready, pero pakinggan mo muna ako.” tumigil sa pagsasalita si Atsumu. Inayos muli ang gitara. “Sho, alam kong di ka pa ready, pero sana alam mo na kahit sandali pa lang tayong nagkakakilala, siguradong sigurado na ako sa’yo. Di ko na maimagine buhay ko na wala ka. Pakinggan mo sana tong kantang sinulat ko para sayo, pakinggan mo at damdamin mo kung gaano ako kaseryoso sayo. Hindi kita papaiyakin. Hindi kita sasaktan. Hindi kita iiwan.” _

_ Sa hindi inaasahang _

_ Pagtatagpo ng mga mundo _

_ May minsan lang na nagdugtong _

_ Damang-dama na ang ugong nito _

_ 'Di pa ba sapat ang sakit at lahat _

_ Na hinding hindi ko ipararanas sa'yo _

_ Ibinubunyag ka ng iyong mata _

_ Sumisigaw ng pagsinta _

_ Ba't 'di pa patulan _

_ Ang pagsuyong nagkulang _

_ Tayo'y umaasang _

_ Hilaga't kanluran _

_ Ikaw ang hantungan _

_ At bilang kanlungan mo _

_ Ako ang sasagip sa'ýo _

_ Saan nga ba patungo? _

_ Nakayapak at nahihiwagaan _

_ Ang bagyo ng tadhana ay _

_ Dinadala ako sa init ng bisig mo _

_ Ba't 'di pa sabihin _

_ Ang hindi mo maamin? _

_ Ipauubaya na lang ba 'to sa hangin? _

_ Huwag mong ikatakot _

_ Ang bulong ng damdamin mo _

_ Naririto ako't nakikinig sa'ýo _

_ “Tsumu,” sabi ni Shouyou habang lumuluha “ano ba yan. Bakit ka naman ganyan.”  _

_ “Uy hala, wag ka umiyak.” sabi ni Atsumu habang pinupunasan mga luha ni Shouyou. _

_ “Ikaw kasi eh.” hikbi ni Shouyou. _

_ “Grabe, haha, kakasabi ko lang na hindi kita papaiyakin.” sabi ni Atsumu habang tumatawa. _

_ “Tsumu, pano pag sinaktan mo ko anong gagawin mo?” tanong ni Shouyou. _

_ “Hindi mangyayari yun. At kung mangyari man, sigurado akong una akong tatapusin ni Osamu bago ko pa tapusin sarili ko.” _

_ Huminahon sa pag-iyak si Shouyou at huminga ng malalim. _

_ “Tsumu, okay. Subukan natin.” _

_ “Ha?” gulat si Atsumu. _

_ “Subukan natin yung tayo.” _

Kailangan niya ng alak.

  
  
  
  


—————————————

Dalawang buwan. 

Dalawang buwan na walang paramdam si Shouyou sa kanya. Dalawang buwan na walang sumasagot sa mga tawag niya. Dalawang buwan na pagtataboy sa kanya ni Kenma tuwing pupunta siya dun. Dalawang buwan na walang maayos na tulog. Dalawang buwan na walang magawa kung hindi ay magmukmok.

Alam niya, alam niyang dapat bigyan niya ng space at oras si Shouyou. Pero, tangina, di niya na alam gagawin niya. Di niya na alam kumilos ng wala si Shouyou sa tabi niya. 

Bzzt. Bzzt. May nagtext sa kanya. Unknown number.

**(unknown number)**

**Hi Atsumu, si Hinata ’to. Kailan ako pwedeng pumunta para kunin yung natitira kong gamit?**

Hindi makagalaw si Atsumu. Matapos ang dalawang buwan na walang paramdam, ganito yung text sa kanya? Tae. Hindi pa siya handa na tapusin ang lahat. Hindi pa niya kayang harapin yung katotohanan na mawawala na talaga si Shouyou sa buhay niya.

Kaya hindi niya nireplyan. Kasi kung replyan man niya parang binigyan niya na rin yung sarili niya ng deadline.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

**Punta na lang ako sa Tuesday diyan. Salamat.**

No. Tangina. Huwag. Please.

———————————

Umiinom pa rin si Atsumu nung dumating si Shouyou. 8AM on the dot. Oo nga pala laging on time si Sho. Di pa siya natutulog at di pa rin niya nalilinis yung condo. ‘Di bale, baka maawa sa kanya si Shouyou kung makita yung mga nagkalat na bote at take out containers sa kitchen  nila  niya. 

*Ding dong* *Ding dong*

_ Hinga malalim, Atsumu. _

*Ding dong* *Ding dong*

Binuksan ni Atsumu ang pinto at sumalubong sa mata niya si Shouyou na may dalang maleta.

“Bakit nagdodoorbell ka pa, alam mo naman kung saan nakalagay yung spare key?” tanong ni Atsumu. Binabalewala yung bag na dala-dala ni Shouyou.

“Hindi na kasi ako nakatira dito. Respeto lang sa may-ari.” 

Tangina.

Pagpasok ni Shouyou, agad na dumiretso ito sa kwarto nila, mali, niya pala. Naiwan magisa si Atsumu sa sala na nakatulala lamang sa sahig. Walang ibang tunog na maririnig kung hindi ang pag kalampag ng mga gamit na iniimpake ni Shouyou. Pumikit si Atsumu. Nagiisip. Naiiyak.

Pumunta siya sa kwarto kung nasaan si Shouyo.

Nakatalikod sa kanya si Shouyou.

Inakap niya. Sabay tumulo ang kanyang mga luha.

“Shou, kausapin mo naman ako. Please.” sabi ni Atsumu habang lumuluha at pumipiyok ang boses.

“Shou, di ko na alam paano maging tao pag wala ka. Please. Kausapin mo ko. Bigyan mo ko ng chance.” pakiusap ni Atsumu. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry naging makasarili ako, sorry na inuna ko yung urges ko. I’m trying to change for the better. Sho, please. I love you. Wag mo kong iwan.” dagdag niya habang umiiyak.

Tumigil sa pag impake si Shouyou, tinapik niya ang mga braso ni Atsumu na nakapalibot sa kanya para lumuwag ang kapit. Umikot siya at tinignan si Atsumu sa mata. Pinunasan mga luha ni Atsumu na patuloy sa pag-agos.

“Atsumu…” bulong ni Shouyou.

“Shouyou, please. Gagawin ko lahat ng gusto mo, please. Bigyan mo lang ako ng isa pang chance.”

“Atsumu… Huwag muna.”

“Shou, please.”

“Huwag muna nating ipilit. Kahit ako naman, gusto kong bumalik tayo sa dati kasi mahal pa rin kita. Mahal na mahal pa rin kita. Kaya lang…”

“Please, wag mo sabihing kaya lang. Hindi ba sapat na mahal mo pa ako?” 

“Kaya lang, wala nang tiwala, ‘Tsumu. Walang-wala na. Sirang-sira na yung tiwala ko sa’yo, sa’tin. Di ko na alam kung maibabalik pa.” tumigil si Shouyou at pinunasan muli ang mga luha ni Atsumu.

“Hirap na hirap pa rin ako na tanggapin lahat ng nangyari sa’tin. Binigay ko sayo lahat ng meron ako, ’Tsumu. Kaya huwag muna. Hanggang dito na lang muna tayo. Kasi pagod na akong masaktan, ubos na ubos na ako.” 

Pumikit si Atsumu. Nilabas yung hiningang di niya namalayang pinigil niya. Hindi makapagsalita, ang dami niya sanang gustong sabihin, ang dami pa niya sanang gustong patunayan kay Shouyou. Pero ano pang magagawa kung ganun na yung nararamdaman ni Shou. Ang sakit putangina. Ang gago gago niya. Tunay nga na nasa huli ang pagsisisi.

Putangina niya talaga.

Natapos mag impake si Shouyou, hindi pa rin gumagalaw sa pwesto niya si Atsumu. Tinabihan siya ni Shouyou at sinabing,

“Atsumu, alagaan mo sarili mo.” habang tinitignan si Atsumu na nakapikit pa rin at lumuluha. 

“Ayokong makita kang ganito. Wag mong aksayahin ang oras. Hindi yan yung Atsumu na nakilala at minahal ko.” dagdag niya. “Aalis na ako, tinext ko na si Osamu na daanan ka. Atsumu, sana sa susunod na magkita tayo, hindi na ganito. Yung pakiramdam. Sana sa susunod na magkita tayo, pareho na tayong maayos.”

“Shou.” tumingin si Atsumu kay Shouyou. “Kahit gaano katagal na panahon, maghihintay ako na bigyan mo ng isa pang pagkakataon. Sana maniwala ka na lahat ng ginawa kong kagaguhan sayo ay pinagsisihan ko. Sana maniwala ka na I’m trying my best para maging Atsumu na para sayo ulit. Kahit ilan taon pa bago mo ko matignan ulit ng maayos, maghihintay ako. Please, wag kang sumuko.”

“Tsumu… Wag para sakin. Gawin mo para sa’yo.” pakiusap ni Shouyou. “At di ko alam kung anong mangyayari sa future. Malay mo, pagdating ng oras na maayos natin sarili natin, iba na ang hanap mo.”

“Imposible.”

“Pero sana nga, sana nga pag naayos natin lahat, sana bumalik yung dating tayo kasi masaya naman tayo dati. Pero ayoko na munang isipin. Focus muna tayo sa ngayon.”

Tatayo na sana si Shouyou para kunin ang kanyang mga bagahe ng biglang akapin muli siya ni Atsumu, this time, inakap niya na rin pabalik si Atsumu.

“Wag ka na umiyak. Okay na. Pinapatawad na kita.” sabi ni Shouyou. “Okay na. Hatid mo na ako palabas. Kanina pa naghihintay sakin sila Kenma eh.” sabi niya habang bumibitaw sa akap ni Atsumu.

“Kakausapin mo pa rin naman ako diba?” tanong ni Atsumu.

“Depende. Tignan natin. Bigyan mo lang akong oras.” sagot ni Shouyou habang naglalakad papunta sa pinto.

“Okay. Wag ka na lumabas, Tsumu. Dito na lang. Ako na lang bababa sa lobby.” 

  
  


“So ito na.”

“ito na.”

“Wag ka na umiyak, maiiyak na rin ako.”

“Paano ako di iiyak?”

  
  


“Goodbye, ‘Tsumu. See you around.”


	6. v. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH tapos na!!!! maraming salamat sa lahat ng nagbasa. Erris, Ces, Khiara, Sai, and April thank you sa suggestions niyo along the way hehehehe
> 
> Anyway, kung may violent reaction kayo sa chapter na to, may cc na ako. Hindi ko ililink sa twitter pero ylllnglz yung username :D (mas okay kung magDM na lang kayo sakin sa twitter with the same username kasi di ko bubuksan yang curiouscat pinindot ko lang yung make an account kasi nacurious ako)

##  **vi. epilogue**

Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas simula nung huling nakita ni Atsumu si Shouyou. Grabe ’no ang laki pala masyado ng Metro Manila para hindi man lang niya masalisihan si Shouyou. Ang lawak pala masyado ng ginagalawan nila kahit ang lapit lang nila sa isa’t isa.

Tatlong taon. Tatlong taon na walang inatupag si Atsumu kung hindi ang kanyang musika at mga kaibigan. Tatlong taon pero si Shouyou pa rin ang sinisigaw ng puso ni Atsumu. 

Isang gabi, naglasing siya kasama si Kuroo at Bokuto. Hindi sumama si Osamu dahil may gagawin daw siya. Oo, part pa rin ng banda si Osamu. Magqquit sana siya kaso nagiba ihip ng hangin bigla. Naglasing siya. Tinext niya si Shouyou, tinawagan niya, inemail niya. Pero lahat walang sagot. 

_ “Sho, I love ypu” _

_ “Sho, mahal na mahal kita. Sana mabigyan mo pa ako ng pangalawang pagkakataon.” _

_ (23 missed calls) _

Awit. Tangina. 

Over the course ng 3 years sinubukan niya talagang icontact si Sho. Send ng “kumain ka na ba? kain ka na” “Uy, naalala mo nung…” “Sho, miss na kita.” Lahat unanswered pero di nagpatinag si Atsumu.

Hanggang sa ngayon. 

Ito na yung huling email at text niya kay Shouyou. Ito na. Pag wala pa rin, sige. Tatanggapin niya na.

To: hinata.shouyou@gmail.com

Fr: atsumusic@gmail.com

Sho, 

We’re having our album launch tomorrow. Sana makapunta ka. Sa Mow’s yung venue. It would mean the world to me. You are a big part of this album. Kahit sandali lang.

‘Tsumu

  
  


Sent.

  
  


Hindi niya na inantay na may magreply sa kanya. Sarado agad. Hihintayin niya na lang ang bukas. 

———————————

Araw ng album launch nila. Kabado si Atsumu. Taon ang ginugol nila para matapos ‘to. Ngayon niya din malalaman kung oras na ba para bumitaw. Ahh. Pota. Let’s get this bread na lang.

  
  


Nasa entrance siya nung nakita niya si Shouyou. Wow. 

“Shouyou!!!” agad niyang sinigaw. Napatingin sa kanya si Shouyou. “Uy, Atsumu. Haha. Congrats!”

“Atsumu kailangan na tayo sa stage in 5 minutes!! Hello, Shou. Mamaya na tayo mag catch up.” Sigaw ni Kuroo.

“Teka lang!” sinigaw pabalik ni Atsumu. Lumapit si Atsumu kay Shouyou hanggang sa isang dangkal na lang ang pumapagitan sa kanila.

“Nabasa mo email ko?” tanong ni Atsumu. Umaasa. “Wait. No. Wag mo na sagutin. Basta ang importante nandito ka. Please stay hanggang matapos. Hanapin ulit kita mamaya, Sho!”

“Okay.” Sabi ni Shouyou habang nakangiti. “Good luck, ‘Tsumu.”

  
  


Ah. Putangina. Namiss niya. Okay. Kaya ‘to ni Atsumu.

  
  


Nasa stage na sila. Kiyoomi sa bass. Osamu sa keys. Bokuto sa drums. Kuroo sa rhythm/vocals. Atsumu sa lead/vocals. Oo, buo pa rin sila. Oo, hindi umalis si Kiyoomi. Nagkaroon lang ng onting hiatus sa banda pero walang umalis.

mic check 1…2…3… sound check… drums okay. guitars okay. mic okay. keys okay.

Ito na. 

Una nilang kakantahin ay yung unang kanta nilang sumikat. Tadhana. Sakto, andiyan si Shouyou. Hinanap niya si Shouyou sa crowd. Ayun. Nasa kabilang side ng stage. Okay. Hinga malalim.

Nagtinginan silang lahat para magsimula. 

Okay. Go.

“Sa hindi inaasahang pagtatagpo ng mga mundo…” Hinanap ulit ng mata ni Atsumu si Shouyou. Ayun pa rin. Pero teka. Bakit nakangiti? Sinundan niya ang mata kung saan nakatingin.

Bakit nakangiti habang nakatingin kay Osamu?

“May minsan lang na nagdugtong, damang dama na ang ugong nito.” Nawala yung keys. Shit. Technical difficulties? Tumingin si Atsumu kay Osamu. Puta tulala yung kapatid niya. Tulala habang nakatingin kay Shouyou. 

  
  


Ah puta. Talo na.

Alam niya anong ibig sabihin ng mga matang yan dahil dati ganyan din tumingin sa kanya si Shouyou. Alam niyang talo na siya, pero… kailangan niya pa rin kausapin si Shouyou. Kailangan niya pa rin sabihin mga gusto niyang sabihin. Kailangan pa rin niyang malaman na kahit tatlong taon na ang nakalipas, siya pa rin ang tinitibok ng puso ni Atsumu.

Bigla niyang naalala yung sinabi sa kanya ni Osamu dati.

_ 3 months after kunin ni Shouyou yung mga gamit niya. _

_ “Atsumu, mahal ko si Shouyou.” biglang sinabi ni Osamu habang kumakain sila. Nagulat si Atsumu kasi, anong meron? Bakit niya sinasabi ngayon?  _

_ “Alam kong matindi pinagdadaanan mo ngayon pero… Ayoko nang maghintay ulit. Ayoko nang malipasan ulit.” Ha? _

_ “Ilang taon akong nagparaya, pero di ko na kaya ngayon.” It all make sense now. Kung bakit laging nasa tabi siya ni Shouyou agad isang tawag lang. Kung bakit sobrang affected niya tuwing nagaaway si Shouyou at Atsumu dati. Tangina.  _

_ “So anong gusto mong sabihin? Nagpapaalam ka na gagalaw ka na?” _

_ “Hindi ako nagpapaalam sa’yo. Sinasabi ko sa’yo. You had your chance and you blew it.” _

_ “Umaasa pa akong babalik siya sakin.” _

_ “Okay. Pero sinasabi ko sayo, gagalaw na ako. Ayoko nang mahuli ulit.” _

Yun pala ibig sabihin nun. Totoo pala yung sinabi niyang gagalaw na siya. Tangina. He should've known. He should've pushed harder. Tumingin ulit siya kay Osamu na halatang halata sa mukha na sobrang saya. Hindi maitago yung ngiting kilig na kilig. 

Tangina. Bakit kapatid pa niya? Bakit kakambal pa niya? Ito ba yung karma? Bakit kailangan malapit pa sa kanya yung maging kapalit niya? Putangina naman. Pero tinignan niya ulit yung dalawa. Ugh. Okay lang ba? Okay lang ba na gusto niyang ipikit mga mata niya at maglaho bigla dahil tangina bakit kapatid niya? Bakit si Osamu? Bakit si Samu? Puta. Sumasakit ulo ni Atsumu. 

Kailangan niyang makausap si Shouyou.

  
  


_ Ikaw ang hantungan _

_ at bilang kanlungan mo _

_ ako ang sasagip sayo _

  
  
  
  
  


—————————

_Hoy, remind ko lang kay Atsumu ka lang nakipag-break hindi sakin_

Luh. Sino nga ulit to.

_ Weh. Tara labas tayo.  _

Busy ako today :(

_ :( _

_ Next time? _

Next time :D

  
  
  
  


Nood tayo nung bagong Star Wars

_ Pucha ayoko ang boring _

Dali naaaa

_ Date ba muna ‘to? _

Samuuuuuuu

_ Ok fine. _

  
  
  
  


_ Shou, ano ba tayo? _

Samu. Alam mo naman. Di pa ako ready.

_ Kailan ka magiging ready? _

Samu, ayokong maging rebound ka lang.

_ Okay. Maghihintay ako. _

  
  
  
  
  


Samu may sakit ako :(

_ HA? Teka. Papunta na ako. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Kumain ka na? _

Hindi pa. Wala food.

_ K. Open your door _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Punta ako homecoming namin sa high school ko.

_ Sama ako? _

Gags. Diba may gagawin kayo ni Kita nun.

Hintay mo na lang ako sa condo :D

_ ;) _

  
  
  


_ Shou. Sino kdsama mi kshgabi? Nagpinta sko sa cpndo moo pero may ibsnf tao. _

Lasing ka ba?

_ Hindt _

Si Tsukki lang yun. Yung classmate ko nung high school.

_ Inangyan bat umaaligid sayo. _

  
  
  
  


_ Sho. Sorry sa mga nasabi ko kagabi. Pero, please, sana maintindihan mo kung saan ako nanggagaling. _

_ Hirap na hirap na ako kasi wala tayong label. Hindi ko alam kung nasaan ako sayo.  _

_ Baka siguro wag muna tayong mag-usap. _

Osamu.

  
  


Samu.

  
  


Ghinogost mo ba ako?

_ Label muna. May album launch kami next week, pag pumunta ka, tayo na. Walang bawian. _

_ —————————— _

Tapos na silang magperform. Bukod dun sa nawala yung keys nung umpisa, smooth naman wala gaanong nangyari. Tumakbo mula stage papunta kay Shouyou si Atsumu. Ayun. Nasa may entrance siya. Hindi niya na tinignan kung anong reaksyon ng mga kabanda niya basta kailangan niyang kausapin si Shouyou.

“Shouyou!” sigaw niya. “Shouyou!! Sho!” sabi niya dahil palabas na si Shouyou ng bar.

“Sho!” naabutan niya si Shouyou. Humarap sa kanya si Sho.

“Uy, Atsumu! Congrats!! Ang galing niyo!” sabi ni Shouyou.

“Masaya ka ba?” tanong ni Atsumu, nanginginig. Dahil sa adrenaline? Dahil sa kirot ng puso niya? Ewan. Basta nanginginig siya. “Masaya ka ba kay Osamu?” inulit niya habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Shouyou. Malapit na siya maluha pero. Tangina. Sige lang.

“‘Tsumu…”

“Masaya ka ba? Sagutin mo lang?”

“Oo. Masaya ako.” tahimik na sagot ni Shouyou.

_ “ _ Okay.” sabi ni Atsumu. Tumutulo na ang mga luhang kanina pa niya pinipigil. “Okay. Basta masaya ka.”

“Alam kong ilang beses ko nang nasabi sa’yo ‘to, pero sorry. Sorry sa lahat ng nagawa ko sa’yo. Sorry sinayang ko lahat. Sorry. Pero bago kita bitawan gusto kong sabihin sayo na minahal kitang tunay. Mahal na mahal pa rin nga kita eh.” tumigil saglit si Atsumu sa pagsasalita. “Pero kung masaya ka, kung masaya ka kay Osamu. Sige. Okay na ako. Basta masaya ka. I’m sorry ulit dahil puro kagaguhan ginawa ko sa’yo.”

“Tsumu. Okay na yun. Matagal na kitang pinatawad.” sabi ni Shouyou. “Sana rin maging masaya ka. Yun na lang pambawi mo sa lahat ng nagawa mo. ‘Tsumu, magpakasaya ka. Wag ka na kumapit satin.” Niyakap ni Shouyou si Atsumu.

“Ikaw lang ang minahal ko ng ganito, Sho. Mahal pa rin kita. Masakit talikuran. Pero gagawin ko. Basta masaya ka.” bulong ni Atsumu.

_ Hahanap-hanapin _

_ Ang mga bulong sa gabi _

_ Ulit-ulitin _

_ Ang bawat kwento at sikreto natin _

_ Hanggang wala na _

_ Ang luha sa puso ko _

_ Hanggang sa muli _

_ Tayo rin magtatagpo _

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maraming salamat!!!!! Nasa Chapter 1 and 2 yung playlist pindutin niyo lang yung header.


End file.
